Celos Improvistos
by Tales of D
Summary: [One-shot] [¿Cómo reaccionará Lucy cuando se entere que Natsu tiene una cita?] — ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?, —Lucy, calma tus celos/ — ¿Celos? ¿Yo? —La rubia se echó a reír, y no hubo duda que si Lucy intentara ser una actriz, la correrían de tan mala que era—. Yo no siento celos, ¿ok?...


**Comentario: Joder, no entiendo ni como terminé con esta historia de más de 4000 mil palabras. **

**Bueno, es un one-shot. **

**Sin más demoras, por favor, lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración: Ah, ya saben. CELOS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia, completamente mía.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos Improvistos<strong>

Lucy localizó a su compañero sentado en su mesa habitual, estaba -literalmente- devorando un trozo enorme de carne.

Dejó que la hoja se desplegara frente a él, provocando que Natsu gruñera a causa del ente ubicado entre él y su delicioso y jugoso platillo. Miró a Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

—Es uno muy bueno— le dio una sonrisa—. Creo que tenemos que salir para mañana.

El muchacho se limpió la boca con el costado de la mano. Regresó la mirada a la hoja y la examinó interesado en su contenido.

Después de un segundo, habló.

—No—Lucy lo miró indignada.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no— le sonrió sólo como él sabía. Lucy entrecerró los ojos hacia él—. Tengo una cita.

Como si de repente todos estuvieran poseídos por un demonio, giraron la cabeza igual al exorcista. Lucy dejó caer la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

Las personas se asomaban por arriba de los hombros de Lucy con completo interés. Y ella, estaba más estática que Mavis enterrada y congelada debajo del gremio.

¿Acaso Natsu había dicho..._cita_?

Por fin se armó de valor para hablar.

— ¿Qué?—Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿No sabes que es una cita?

Lucy dejó caer la palma de su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera y Natsu dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

— ¡No, Idiota!— se inclinó hacia él mirándole con furia que no tenía ni idea de dónde venía—. ¿QUIÉN ES?

— ¿Quién es qué?

— ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?— Natsu se hizo hacia atrás parpadeando.

— ¿Ella quién?

—IMBEC-

—Lucy— Mirajane dejó caer una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora—. Calma tus celos.

Lucy dio media vuelta para encarar a su albina amiga, pero cuando sus hermosos ojos almendrados se encontraron con los azules, mostraba pura indignación.

— ¿Celos? ¿Yo? —La rubia se echó a reír, y no hubo duda que si Lucy intentara ser una actriz, la correrían de tan mala que era—. Yo no siento celos, ¿ok?

De repente se sentía el ambiente pesado, todos miraban de Natsu a Lucy y de Lucy a Mirajane. La única inmune era la dichosa demonio, que le sonreía a Lucy con picardía.

La rubia decidió huir de ahí...es decir, salir de ahí para no afrontar la situación. Antes de atravesar las puertas, todavía con la hoja de la misión en la mano, se giró para encarar a todos los que todavía la miraban con asombro.

— ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!—desvió la mirada a su amigo, todavía sentado y que la estaba mirando con ojos de asombro. Lo apunto groseramente con su estilizado dedo índice—. Mucho menos de ti. Idiota.

Desapareció súbitamente dejando a todos perplejos. Natsu decidió ignorar el ataque de Lucy y se volvió a concentrar en su deliciosa carne, y todos los demás decidieron continuar con sus actividades.

**#**

Lucy caminó de un lado a otro en su departamento.

No sabía qué demonios le sucedía, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando con ella, con su cuerpo y con su cabeza, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien con fuerza. De preferencia a la zorra esa.

Se congeló de nuevo.

No tenía idea si quiera de a quién quería golpear.

Se sentó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Se obligó a creer que nada estaba pasando. Estaba bien.

Miró por la ventana por millonésima vez y se dio cuenta que Natsu probablemente no llegaría ese día. Trago con dificultad y se metió en la cama sin cerrar la ventana.

**#**

Al siguiente día, fue al gremio tan fresca como una lechuga.

Estaba bien.

Todo, completamente _todo _estaba bien.

Y sí, dentro del gremio se llevaba a cabo una de las típicas peleas entre Natsu y Gray, solo que esta vez, Erza los vigilaba de cerca y parecía no dejar que la pelea se hiciera más grande. Heartphilia suspiró y se dirigió hasta la mesa.

—Buenos días— Erza y Gray asintieron al mismo tiempo y Natsu le sonrió campante, como si nada en realidad hubiera sucedido.

—Buenos días, Lucy— se sentó a su lado quitando un poco de su rubio cabello que caía en sus hombros—. ¿Ya estás bien?

— ¿Eh?— las miradas de sus compañeros se clavaron en ella, aunque incluso Happy estuviera llegando en ese momento—. Claro. ¿Por qué estaría mal?

Se lamió los labios esperando que olvidaran el tema. No quería hablar de nada de lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Tal vez porque saliste huyendo de aquí— agregó Happy con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—N-No salí huyendo— todos ladearon la cabeza. _«__Vamos Lucy, piensa__»_ —. En realidad, tenía prisa. Iba a verme con alguien.

Levantó una ceja sorprendida de lo que sus labios acababan de pronunciar. Los chicos la miraron interesados.

— ¿Una cita?—preguntó Erza inclinándose para escuchar mejor.

—Sí— _«__ ¡No!__»_ —. Una cita.

Miro de reojo a Natsu, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti, en tu cita?— volteó hacia él, esperando que le dijera que había sido un fiasco porque no había peleas, ni comida, ni emoción. Sí, en teoría el debería creer que las citas eran horribles. _Deber__í__a._

—Muy bien— la sonrisa que le dio, le iluminó hasta los ojos—. ¿Quién diría que las citas pueden ser tan divertidas? Había comida, y peleas.

Gray dejó un brazo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Con qué tipo de chica estás teniendo las citas?

—Oh. Es magnífica— Lucy se vio aterrada. Casi parecía el grito de Edvard Munch en real. No podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de su amigo.

Su respiración se hizo notoriamente agitada y tomó la lata de Erza rellena con zumo de naranja. Sorbió con el popote con terror, pero Natsu continuó hablando.

—Creo...que es la indicada— su mirada regresó a él con terror, pero esta vez, no fue la única. Los que lo alcanzaron a escuchar se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par—. No me miren así. Es la indicada para mí, lo presiento. Nos volveremos a ver hoy en la noche, para el festival de los árboles Sakura.

La cara de Lucy se volvió roja de la ira, y antes de darse cuenta, aplasto la lata naranja entre sus dedos con fuerza, haciendo que todo el zumo se derramara sobre la mesa.

— ¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—Erza se apresuró a levantarse para que el jugo no manchara su ropa. Lucy estaba entre atónita, dolida y furiosa _«__ ¿¡Pero qu__é__ co__ñ__o!? ¿Los __á__rboles de sakura? ¿Los que cort__ó__ para m__í__? Joder. JO-DER.__»_ Se levantó sin quitarle la vista colérica de la cara.

—Ah, sí. Yo igual iré con mi cita— volvió a quitarse el cabello de la cara con un aire de diva. Natsu se iba a arrepentir. No le podían hacer eso a ella. NO, NO, Y NO—. Yo igual pienso que es él. Es alto, fuerte, valiente e inteligente a muerte. Y lo más importante, FIEL.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron por unos segundos. Ella esperaba que reaccionara, que se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí, _«__Anda, m__í__rame. Sabes que no me puedes perder, idiota. TU ERES MIO... ¿Qu__é__? ¡NO! ¿Ahora qu__é__ demonios estoy pensando?__»_. Natsu le mostró una sonrisa genuina que le rompió el corazón.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Toda una coincidencia! Deberíamos compartir una cita— todo el gremio ahora los miraba con mucho interés. El gesto de Lucy se volvió a descomponer entre dolor, amargura y molestia.

Quería herir a Natsu. Quería aventársele y darle varias cachetadas para que regresara de donde se había perdido.

JODER.

Tomó un gran respiro enderezando su espalda y sacando más sus atributos. Estaba indignada por completo.

—Nos vemos en el festival, entonces— se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir con prisa del lugar.

No lo podía creer.

Simplemente no.

¿Natsu? ¿La indicada? ¿Quién cojones era esa chica? Le iba a arrancar los ojos y luego darle de comer a los tiburones.

JODER.

**#**

No lo había pensado.

¿De dónde iba a sacar su cita?

¿ALTO, FUERTE, INTELIGENTE, VALIENTE Y FIEL? Eso no se encontraba ni es sus novelas romanticonas.

Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello observando detrás de sus lentes oscuros a los chicos que andaban de paseo. Ella se encontraba sentada al aire libre en una de esas mesas de herrería blanca, adornada con una maceta con una bonita flor en el medio. Frente a ella, había una taza de té con bordes dorados y un juego de cubiertos elegantes.

¿Qué?

Se merecía consentirse después de lo que el idiota de Natsu la había hecho pasar.

Y lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Iba a regresar arrodillado y pidiendo perdón hasta sus pies. Lo quisiera, o no.

Examinó a un chico que iba pasando con ropa muy estilizada y elegante, cara de niño bonito y se veía con bueno modales. Era alto y tenía una linda sonrisa.

Pero no.

Tenía que ganarle a Natsu en todo, y ese chico no tenía esos brazos fuertes de muerte, ni esos ojos esmeralda que la desarmaban en un segundo y mucho menos esa sonrisa hermosa que la podía dejar noqueada.

Pasó la vista a un segundo chico.

Este era uno de esos chicos malos, con grandes músculos y ropa de cuero. Estaba coqueteando con más de dos chicas a la vez, y se veía de esos chicos problemáticos con los que las protagonistas se quedaban enganchadas al segundo.

Pero tampoco.

Era mucho más bajito que Natsu, pero es que Natsu tenía la altura perfecta, ella podía usar tacones y él todavía podía darle besos en la frente. Gruñó tocando su frente y anhelando el contacto.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Levantó los ojos hacia el mesero, y _casi_ quedó maravillada. Sus imponentes ojos azules le parecían hechizarla—. He notado que se encuentra...molesta.

—Eh...estoy bien—el chico le sonrió y le entregó un vaso con agua y una tableta envuelta.

—Por si tiene dolor de cabeza, no la abrí para que no desconfiara— ella le sonrió. Wow, era inteligente y atento. Le pareció bien, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

—Muchas gracias— el asintió y se fue.

Posó sus ojos sobre otros chicos, él era encantador, y ella estaba completamente a sus pies. Tenía cabello sedoso, que le caía en la cara de forma angelical, color café. Altura perfecta, más alto que Natsu incluso, sus músculos se marcaban a través de su ropa y sus ojos azules se veían dispuestos a matar de amor e incluso lujuria. Le sonrió a la chica con la que hablaba y Lucy se decidió.

Otro chico apareció y le habló en el oído a la chica. Bastó un segundo para que una riña comenzara.

Lucy estaba atenta al momento en el que el chico la defendiera, pero él espécimen "perfecto" se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a la chica sola e indefensa.

Hijo de perra. Definitivamente él no le llegaba ni a los talones a Natsu.

Lucy se levantó con toda la intención del mundo de correr a esos aprovechados, pero para su sorpresa, apareció el mesero y los corrió el mismo. Se quedó asombrada, la chica le agradeció y se fue corriendo.

Pasó un rato más por ahí echándole un ojo a los chicos que pasaban, pero ninguno daba la talla. Simplemente no.

Pidió la cuenta cuando se hartó y el mesero sexy apareció haciendo cuentas en un dos por tres.

Lucy se quitó los lentes. Él era el único que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

Solo había un problema, era _demasiado_ inteligente, _demasiado_ precavido, _demasiado _educado..._«__Pero eso no est__á__ mal, Heartphilia, ¿Qu__é__ carajo sucede contigo?__»_. Se lamió los labios y justo cuando pensaba invitarlo a salir con ella, lo vio.

El tipo perfecto.

Tenía la altura perfecta, los músculos perfectos, el andar desinteresado perfecto, la valentía se leía en su postura, la sonrisa brillante más hermosa de earthland, ojos verdes interesantes y brillantes...y cabello rosa, su color favorito.

¿Pero saben que amaba más aún? Que fuera Natsu Dragneel.

Su risa resonó en sus oídos miles de veces y dejó escapar un gemido audible, provocando que el mesero volteara en la dirección en la que su mirada se perdía.

Gracias a los Dioses, no estaba con la susodicha, o Lucy probablemente hubiera brincado y se hubiera abalanzado contra ella.

Su corazón se agitó y se sintió de la forma más horrenda posible.

No entendía que pasaba con ella.

Para empezar, ¿Por qué le importaba con quién estaba el idiota de Natsu? Solo era su amigo. No tenía ninguna razón para meterse entre su "feliz" relación y sus malditas citas perfectas.

Apartó la mirada con dificultad para regresarla al chico que la atendía y le dio una sonrisa tímida. No podía hacerlo.

Le entregó el dinero y en cuanto se fue, le dejó la vista para observar a su martirio frente a ella. Happy estaba volando detrás de él y el sol se colaba entre sus mechones rosas.

Maldijo en voz alta y Natsu soltó una risa divertida.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?— se sentó junto a ella.

—Pasaba por aquí y te vi sola— el pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un apretón—. Acabo de ir a verla, Lucy. Quiero que la conozcas.

Sus dientes rechinaron y el gruñido escapó de su garganta sin siquiera pensarse las palabras. Se levantó y el chico la siguió.

— ¿Oye? ¿Segura que estás bien?

—No te ves muy bien— agregó Happy con una expresión sincera de preocupación.

—Sí. Déjame sola— pensar que el gato también la conocía. Iba a morder a alguien de lo furiosa que se estaba poniendo de nuevo.

**#**

Entró al gremio cuando comenzaba a bajar el sol.

Solo quedaban algunos magos veteranos esparcidos por las mesas y Mirajane detrás de la barra. Como siempre.

—Hola, Mira— ella la saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Has visto a Natsu?

—Umm, se fue hace rato— dejó de hacer las cosas que hacía y se acercó a su rubia compañera—. Creo que dijo que se iba a preparar para su cita.

— ¿Pr-Preparar?— le tiró una mirada preocupada y ella asintió.

— ¿No crees, que tú también deberías prepararte? —Lucy la miró sin saber de qué hablaba—. Por tu cita.

— ¿Qué cita?

—Oh, ya sabes. ¿Con el chico alto, fuerte, valiente, inteligente y fiel?— a Lucy le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente con la mano, lo había olvidado por completo. En lugar de eso, se irguió más.

—Ah, sí— se mordió una uña—. Mi cariño...

Mirajane levantó una ceja y Lucy supo que lo sabía todo.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que estás celosa?— la rubia la fulminó.

—No estoy celosa— se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa para prepararse para una cita con un hombre inexistente.

**#**

_«__Podr__í__a decir que se hace invisible y por eso no pueden verlo.. . . . . ¡NO LUCY, ESO NO TIENE NING__Ú__N SENTIDO!__»_.

No sabía que iba a hacer. Se había arreglado, comprado y puesto su hermoso yukata de flores, se había maquillado y peinado. ¡Pero no tenía una maldita cita!

Miró sus llaves celestiales y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Conocía a alguien que no se iba a negar por nada del mundo a una cita con ella.

**#**

—No.

Dejó caer la boca abierta.

—Te lo ordeno.

—No.

— ¡Loke!— el espíritu se rio de ella sin intentar no hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Lucy. Hoy tengo una cita planeada con mucho anticipo, así que no puedo— Lucy casi se echa a llorar como niña pequeña en medio de su berrinche. Pero terminó superándolo.

—Bien— se quejó—. ¿Y con quién vas a salir?

—Con Aries— presumió con una gran sonrisa y a Lucy le dieron ganas de partirle los dientes.

No la malinterpreten.

Le parecía perfecto que saliera con Aries, pero... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ella ahora?

No tenía la dichosa cita.

El león desapareció y ella se dirigió al festival; iba entrando cuando lo vio.

De todos los hombres tenía que ser él...pero ¿Es mejor que nada, no?

**#**

Natsu sabía que algo muy raro le pasaba a Lucy, se la pasaba de manera irascible e indeterminada. No la entendía en nada.

No le sorprendió verla sola en medio de la gente. Parecía un ángel resplandeciendo entre todos. Su cabello rubio atado en una coleta y ese yukata rosa lleno se flores.

La mujer a su lado, le dijo que iba a comer y él en vez de ir con ella a comer, por primera vez en su vida, declinó y se fue hasta donde se encontraba Lucy.

—Hey— la rubia no lo vio aparecer entre el gentío. Bueno, joder, no podía ver ni a su estúpida cita. No tenía idea de donde se había metido el baboso aquél.

—Hey, Natsu—le dio una sonrisa fingida y torcida.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?— ella agitó un poco la coleta rubia y se encogió de hombros.

—Mi cita me fue a comprar una de esas manzanas acarameladas— se obligó a soltar una risita tonta—. Le dije que no, pero el insistió. Ya sabes, es muy atento.

—Ah. Tal vez... ¿Debería comprarle una a mi cita?

— ¡NO! —Natsu la miró asustado por su arrebatado grito—. Quiero decir, tal vez no le gusten.

El asintió.

— ¿Y por qué no le acompañaste?—se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Había algo de Lucy que no lo convencía.

—Porque me lastimé el pie, y fue a comprar curitas. Para curarme— el chico desvió la mirada hasta sus pies buscando una herida. Todas sus uñas estaban pintadas de rosa y sus dedos perfectos color mate completamente arreglados y sin ninguna herida.

— ¿Dónde?— se agazapo para ver mejor y Lucy dio un paso atrás.

El hecho de que se preocupara por ella la hacía sentir especial. Tal vez Mirajane tenía razón...tal vez estaba completamente celosa de la chica que había llamado su atención.

—Le-Levántate. Estoy bien— él le obedeció y volteó al escuchar un grito femenino con su nombre. Lucy tensó la mandíbula aguantando todas las ganas de gritar coléricamente o llorar como enloquecida.

—Ven— él tomo su mano y la arrastró hasta dónde provenía el sonido.

Lucy se sintió desfallecer cuando la vio.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura, estaba comiendo Takoyaki sobre la barra de forma muy elegante y femenina.

No podía competir contra ella.

—No— Natsu giró al sentir que Lucy se paró abruptamente.

— ¿Lucy?

—No quiero conocerla.

—Pero...te caerá bien—Lucy zafó su mano aterrada de la idiotez de Natsu. ¿Cómo era posible que no notara lo que le provocaba?

¿Cómo era posible que no notara sus sentimientos?

—No quiero que rompas mi corazón. ¿Cómo piensas que me siento? ¿Por qué demonios piensas que voy a estar feliz de conocerla?

— ¿L-Lucy? — de repente la chica sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Amenazante. Escalofriante.

Natsu le sonrió y Lucy maldijo cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la belleza sureña.

Pero lo que se encontró...no era lo que pensaba.

Una mujer enorme estaba parada frente a ella, tan grande, que tuvo que levantar la vista casi al cielo. Dio un paso atrás.

—Santa mierda— la mujer enorme, gorda, espeluznante (que tenía toda la pinta de virgo cuando apenas la encontró) le dedicó una mirada molesta.

— ¿Disculpa?—Lucy dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el pecho fuerte de Natsu.

—Entrenadora, ella es Lucy. Lucy, ella es mi entrenadora— la rubia se quedó helada, le dedicó una mirada aterrada a Natsu, el cual tenía esa sonrisa que le encantaba, pero que hacía querer romperle todos los dientes.

¿Entrenadora?

¿Entrenadora?

Miró a la chica del cabello largo que seguía comiendo Takoyaki.

¿Ninguna belleza sureña?

Regresó la vista completamente estupefacta.

— ¿Entrenadora? ¿Ella es tu cita?

— ¡Claro! — La rodeo con un brazo—. ¡Es magnífica! ¡Mírala! Gildarts me la recomendó— el chico hablaba con emoción—. Le enseñó a él todo lo que sabe de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Por eso quería que la conocieras, podría ayudarnos. ¿Qué dices?

—Eh...—giró hacia él ignorando a la entrenadora—. Cuando dijiste citas...

—Citas...para pelear— señaló un lado de las tiendas—. Hoy vamos a pelear por ese lado. Es una atracción que apenas inauguraron.

—... ¿Y...la indicada?

—Para enseñarme a pelear.

Se sintió como una estúpida.

Todo ese sufrimiento creado por su cerebro.

Las personas del gremio rodearon el lugar mirándolos con atención.

Y de entre la gente, apareció su cita. Dan.

_«__Mierda__»_.

—Me dijiste que tú también estabas teniendo citas— le aseguró Natsu todavía rodeándola con el musculoso y fuerte brazo—. ¿Dónde está tu entrenador?

—Eh...

— ¡AMOR!— todos voltearon a donde Dan la miraba con corazones en los ojos—. ¡AMOR MIO! ¡POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO!

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

Lucy se dio una palm-face.

La entrenadora levantó una ceja.

Todos los demás observaron atónitos.

—Dan...—Natsu la miró dejando ver traición en sus ojos.

— ¿DAN? ¿Qué demonios?— se separó de ella—. ¡LUCY, YO SOY MEJOR QUE ESTE TIPO! ¿ENSERIO ESTE ES TU ENTRENADOR?

— ¿Entrenador?—Dan la atrapó con sus manos de pulpo y ella tuvo un escalofrío—. Lucy y yo estamos en una cita...—Natsu examinó la mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y la otra envolviendo su cintura—. Una cita romántica.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Lucy se desenvolvió de los brazos de Dan y brincó hacia el chico con la mirada incomprensible.

—Es que, es que...y-yo pensaba-ba que-e tú y tu entrenadora...

— ¿Estás en una cita con ESTE?

— ¡NO!

— ¡SI!

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! — regresó la mirada a los ojos de Natsu, estaban molestos. Devoraban a Dan con los ojos y cualquiera diría que estaba planeando como matarlo a cachitos—. Natsu. ¡Estaba confundida!

_«__ ¿Por qu__é__ rayos le estoy dando explicaciones?__»_.

— ¡Tienes que entenderme! Pensé que tú estabas...

— ¡Entrenando! Yo estaba entrenando mientras tú salías con éste mequetrefe de cuarta. ¿Este es tú fuerte, alto, inteligente, valiente y FIEL chico?

— ¿Cómo demonios se aprendieron todo eso? ¡Ni yo lo recuerdo!

— ¿Piensas eso de mí, AMOR?— Dan se acercó para abrazarla, pero Natsu tomó su brazo y lo alejó de Heartphilia con fuerza sorprendente.

—No piensa eso de ti. Idiota. Estaba confundida.

—No.

— ¿Piensas eso de él?— la miró aterrado.

— ¡No!

Todos ladearon la cabeza y Lucy se mostró impaciente.

— ¡Escucha idiota!

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Tú no, Dan! — Lucy tomó ambas mejillas de Natsu entre sus manos—. Escucha. Cuando dijiste que ibas a una cita, me molesté tanto que inventé todo, para ponerte...celoso.

Natsu la miró como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

—Tú creías que yo y...—apuntó con el pulgar a la entrenadora a su lado pero sin dejar de clavar sus verdes ojos en los de Lucy. Ella asintió—. ¡LUCY! ¿Por qué saldría con alguien que no me gusta?

—OYE.

—Pero...—continuaron ignorando a la muy indignada entrenadora.

—Lucy— tomó las manos de su cara y las envolvió con las suyas—. Solo hay una chica que me gusta, y lo sabes.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

¿Entonces si había una chica que le gustaba?

Lucy frunció el ceño furiosa.

— ¿¡Quién!? — Lo empujó con fuerza—. ¿¡Quién es!? ¡LA VOY A GOLPEAR! ¡VOY A VENDER SUS ÓRGANOS POR INTERNET!

—Ey...espera.

— ¡NO! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! ¡TU ERES MÍO! —la conglomeración de gente dejó escapar un suspiró y otra parte de la gente perdió la respiración por un instante.

— ¡NO!—gritó Dan de repente—. ¡YO SOY TUYO!

Avanzó hasta Lucy, pero Natsu se atravesó y le dio un empujón.

— ¡Ya aléjate, pervertido! —Lucy se olvidó de Dan.

—Dime quién es, Natsu Dragneel. AHORA.

—Pe-Pero si es obvio — los integrantes del gremio se miraron entre ellos. Gray avanzó un poco.

—Eh...no flamita. No sabemos quién es.

—Pero si llevamos juntos tanto tiempo—Contestó el chico exasperado.

—Quién es— amenazó Lucy de nuevo.

—Pero es que es obvio.

— ¡NO LO ES!— gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Natsu se vio entre el griterío.

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Extendió las palmas hacia Lucy.

—Es _obvio_. Es Lucy—todos miraron a la susodicha, que se estaba sonrojando con fuerza—. Era obvio.

— ¡QUE NO LO ERA!—gritaron contra él. Natsu resopló.

—Llevamos juntos por tanto tiempo. Claro que sí. Era obvio, hasta para mí.

Erza rió sin dejar de ver los ojos muy abiertos de Lucy y se llevó la mano a los labios.

—No para Lucy, al parecer.

La chica se sintió enrojecer más cuando las miradas fueron a ella. Miró a Natsu con timidez.

El chico casi fue flechado de nuevo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarla y al ver que ella enterraba su cara entre su pecho.

—Era obvio— dijo sonriendo mientras inspiraba el olor de Natsu.

— ¡NO LO ERA! —gritaron los demás.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios: Nunca me di cuenta que tengo el mismo nombre que Dan, bdum-pss. <strong>

**En realidad, este one-shot era un regalo de cumpleaños, pero ¡No pude esperar! Así que al final pensé..."Bueno, voy a pensar otro"**

**Y listo. xD. No pude evitarlo, moría por subirlo, así que aquí está. **

**:D**

**Bastante complicada la cosa (es sarcasmo). **

**Bueno, por favor, POR FAVOR, si te gustó déjame un comentario :)**

**Les dejo muchos abrazos :D**

**At. Dan**

**Pd. Si te gusto esta historia pásate por mi perfil (No lo lean, solo sáltense hasta las historias xD). Tal vez encuentren una que les guste...(Me faltan patrocinadores Dx, lo siento jajaaj).**


End file.
